1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containment and removal of substances including emboli (such as from thrombi, plaque, and other types of material and debris) from blood vessels. The preferred embodiments are particularly advantages for use in the carotid arteries and other arteries above the aortic arch during diagnostic and therapeutic procedures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Human blood vessels often become occluded or completely blocked by plaque, thrombi, deposits, or other substances, which reduce the blood carrying capacity of the vessel. Should the blockage occur at a critical place in the circulatory system, serious and permanent injury, or even death, can occur. To prevent this, some form of medical intervention is usually performed when significant occlusion is detected.
The carotid arteries are the main vessels which supply blood to the brain and face. The common carotid artery leads upwards from the aortic arch, branching into the internal carotid artery which feeds the brain, and the external carotid artery which feeds the head and face. The carotid arteries are first narrowed and may eventually be almost completely blocked by plaque, and may further be complicated by the formation of thrombi (blood clots) on the roughened surfaces of the plaques. Narrowing or blockage of the carotid arteries is often untreatable and can result in devastating physical and cognitive debilitation, and even death.
Various types of intervention techniques have been developed which facilitate the reduction or removal of the blockage in the blood vessel, allowing increased blood flow through the vessel. One technique for treating stenosis or occlusion of a blood vessel is percutaneous balloon angioplasty. A balloon catheter is threaded through the patient""s arterial system and inserted into the narrowed or blocked area, and the balloon is inflated to expand the constricted area. The fear of dislodging an embolus from an ulcerative plaque and the severe resulting consequences, however, has prevented the widespread use of angioplasty in the carotid arteries. Because of the potential complications, the options for minimally invasive treatment of the carotid arteries are severely limited.
Carotid endarterectomy is another type of intervention for removal of blockages from the carotid arteries. In endarterectomy, the carotid bifurcation is exposed through an incision in the neck of the patient. Clamps are placed on either side of the occlusion to isolate it, and an incision made to open the artery. The occlusion is removed, the isolated area irrigated and aspirated, and the artery sutured closed. The clamps are removed to reestablish blood flow through the artery. In carotid endarterectomy, the emboli and debris are contained and directed by activating and deactivating the clamps. For example, after the clamps are in place, one on the common carotid artery and one on the internal carotid artery, the particles are contained between the two clamps. After the occlusion is removed, the clamp on the common carotid artery is opened, allowing blood to flow into the previously isolated area toward the clamp on the internal carotid. This blood flow is then aspirated through an external aspiration tube. The common carotid artery is then reclamped, and the clamp on the internal carotid opened. This causes blood to flow into the previously isolated area toward the clamp on the common carotid artery. The flow is then aspirated. The clamp on the internal carotid artery is closed, and the artery is sutured closed. This method allows for the flushing of debris into the area where aspiration occurs.
Alternatively, this method of clamping and unclamping the carotid arteries can be done after the incision in the artery is sutured closed. Using this method, it is hoped that any particles in the internal carotid artery will be forced back to the common carotid artery, then into the external carotid area, where serious complications are unlikely to arise from emboli.
Carotid endarterectomy is not without the serious risk of embolization and stroke caused by particles of the blocking material and other debris moving downstream to the brain, however. There is therefore a need for improved methods of treatment for occluded carotid arteries which decrease the risks to the patient.
The present invention provides a novel method for containing and removing substances such as emboli from blood vessels. The method is particularly useful in bifurcated vessels, such as the carotid arteries and in other blood vessels above the aortic arch. In one embodiment of the method, there is provided at least one occlusive device such as a balloon or filter, a therapy catheter to treat the occlusion, and a source of aspiration to remove the debris created by the therapy. By utilizing the fluid pressure and flow within the blood vessel, this method can eliminate the need for a separate irrigation catheter and irrigation fluid. Alternatively, irrigation fluid may be provided to flush the area. The minimally invasive treatment allows occlusions to be treated more rapidly and less invasively than known methods, with reduced cost and risk to the patient.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for the treatment of an occlusion in a carotid artery. A main catheter having a first occlusive device on its distal end is inserted into the artery, until the occlusive device is proximal to the occlusion. The first occlusive device is activated to occlude the artery proximal to the occlusion. An inner catheter having a second occlusive device on its distal end is inserted into the artery across the occlusion, until the occlusive device is distal to the occlusion. The second occlusive device is then activated to occlude the artery distal to the occlusion and create a working area surrounding the occlusion. By occlusive device is meant any device which is capable of preventing at least some particles or other debris from migrating downstream. Examples of occlusive devices include inflatable balloons, filters or braids, or other mechanical devices.
According to the foregoing aspect of the invention, a therapy catheter is then inserted into the working area and used to treat the occlusion. Appropriate treatment can include direct drug delivery to the site of the occlusion, angioplasty, cutting, scraping or pulverizing the occlusion, ablating the occlusion using ultrasound or a laser, deploying a stent within the artery, use of a thrombectomy or rheolitic device, or other treatments. Following treatment of the occlusion, the therapy catheter is removed. An aspiration catheter is then delivered to the working area, and the first occlusive device is deactivated to allow blood flow into the working area. Blood flow from collateral vessels prevent the movement of particles and debris downstream where they could cause serious complications. The blood flow also acts as irrigation fluid to create turbulence within the area. Aspiration of the working area is then performed to removed particles and debris. Aspiration can occur simultaneously with the deactivating of the first occlusive device, if desired. Alternatively, either step can be performed first.
In another aspect of the method of the present invention, the occlusive devices are activated and deactivated more than once. After the first occlusive device is deactivated to allow blood flow into the area, the occlusive device is reactivated. The second occlusive device is then deactivated, to allow blood flow in from the distal end of the working area. The second occlusive device is reactivated, and these steps can be repeated any number of times until sufficient irrigation and aspiration of the working area occurs.
In yet another aspect of the method, the first inner catheter with its occlusive device is delivered into one branch of a bifurcated vessel (such as the carotid artery), while a second inner catheter having a third occlusive device on its distal end is delivered into the other branch of the bifurcated vessel to occlude it. Aspiration then occurs in both branches of the artery to remove particles and debris.
In a further aspect of the method, aspiration occurs through the main catheter, and a separate aspiration catheter is not required. Following removal of the therapy catheter, and deactivation of the first occlusive device to allow blood flow into the working area, aspiration occurs through the distal end of the main catheter. This eliminates the need to deliver a separate aspiration catheter, thus saving time which is critical in these types of procedures.
If desired, an irrigation catheter can be delivered into the working area following the removal of the therapy catheter. The irrigation catheter is used to deliver irrigation fluid to the working area. Aspiration then occurs through the distal end of the main catheter. In this case, anatomical irrigation (the use of the patient""s own blood flow for irrigation) as described above, is not used.
Yet another aspect of the method may be performed with a single occlusive device. A main catheter or guide catheter is first delivered into the carotid artery, with the distal end positioned just proximal to the occlusion. An inner catheter having an occlusive device on its distal end is then positioned with the occlusive device distal to the occlusion. The occlusive device is activated to occlude the artery distal to the occlusion. A therapy catheter is delivered into the artery until it reaches the occlusion and therapy is performed to reduce or eliminate the occlusion. The therapy catheter is removed, and an intermediate catheter is delivered to a position proximal to the occlusive device. Preferably, the distance between the proximal end of the occlusive device and the distal end of the intermediate catheter is narrowed at one point during aspiration to a distance of about 2 centimeters or less. The area just proximal to the occlusive device is aspirated, using the intermediate catheter, and then irrigated. The aspirating and irrigating steps can be repeated as often as necessary to facilitate the removal of particles and debris.
In another embodiment, the intermediate catheter has two or more lumens, such that aspiration and irrigation occur through different lumens within the same catheter. This prevents the possibility that aspirated particles will be flushed back into the patient when irrigation is begun.
In further aspects of the present invention, two and even three occlusive devices are employed. In the case of two occlusive devices, a main or guide catheter with an occlusive device on its distal end is delivered to the common carotid artery and the occlusive device is activated. Next, an inner catheter with an occlusive device is delivered distal to the occlusion in the internal carotid artery and activated, thus isolating the occlusion between the two occlusive devices. Therapy is performed on the occlusion, followed by aspiration, and irrigation if desired.
When three occlusive devices are used, an occlusive device is activated in the common carotid artery. An inner catheter with an occlusive device is then delivered to the external carotid artery and the occlusive device activated. Next, a second inner catheter is delivered to the internal carotid artery past the site of the occlusion and the occlusive device activated to occlude the internal carotid artery. Alternatively, the first inner catheter and occlusive device is delivered to the internal carotid artery and activated, followed by delivery and activation of the second inner catheter and occlusive device in the external carotid artery. In either case, the occlusion is completely isolated between the three occlusive devices. This is followed by therapy on the occlusion and sequential aspiration and irrigation as desired.
Accordingly, a carotid artery can be treated quickly and efficiently. The patient""s own blood can serve as irrigation fluid, thereby eliminating the need for a separate irrigation catheter and supply of irrigation fluid. The working area may be cleaned in an efficient manner by performing repeated activation and deactivation of the occlusive devices surrounding the working area. The catheter-based approach reduces the amount of time required to complete the procedure, and allows normal blood flow in the vessel to be restored in a very short period of time. Use of a minimally invasive procedure reduces risks and trauma to the patient, decreases costs, and improves recovery time.
Another aspect of the invention comprises a method for the treatment of an occlusion in a branch of a bifurcated blood vessel having a common portion and two branches, such as the carotid artery, comprising providing an elongate member having an occlusive device at a distal end portion thereof, delivering the elongate member through the common portion of the bifurcated vessel and into a branch of the bifurcated vessel (such as the internal carotid artery), and positioning the occlusive device in said branch distal of the occlusion. The method further comprises sliding a therapy catheter on the elongate member, occluding said branch only on the distal side of the occlusion by actuating the occlusive device, treating the occlusion with the therapy catheter, and providing a second catheter having a fluid flow lumen in fluid communication with a fluid flow opening at a distal end portion of the second catheter. The method additionally comprises using the occlusive device to occlude said branch of the vessel while: (a) positioning the fluid flow opening of the second catheter in said branch of the vessel at a location between the occlusive device and the treated occlusion; and (b) applying fluid pressure to the fluid flow lumen to cause fluid flow along said branch, between (i) an intersection of said branch with the common portion and (ii) said location, whereby fluid flows across the treated occlusion; and then deactuating the occlusive device.
Still another aspect of the invention comprises a method for the treatment of an occlusion in a branch of a bifurcated blood vessel having a common portion and two branches, such as the carotid artery, comprising providing an elongate member having an occlusive device at a distal end portion thereof, delivering the elongate member through the common portion of the bifurcated vessel and into a branch of the bifurcated vessel (such as the internal carotid artery), positioning the occlusive device in said branch distal of the occlusion, sliding a therapy catheter on the elongate member, and occluding said branch on the distal side of the occlusion by actuating the occlusive device. The method further comprises treating the occlusion with the therapy catheter, removing the therapy catheter from said branch of the vessel, providing a second catheter having a fluid flow lumen in fluid communication with a fluid flow opening at a distal end portion of the second catheter, and sliding the second catheter on the elongate member after the removal of the therapy catheter. The method additionally comprises using the occlusive device to occlude said branch of the vessel while (a) positioning the fluid flow opening of the second catheter in said branch of the vessel at a location between the occlusive device and the treated occlusion; (b) applying fluid pressure to the fluid flow lumen to cause fluid flow along said branch, between (i) an intersection of said branch with the common portion and (ii) said location, whereby fluid flows across the treated occlusion; and then deactuating the occlusive device.
Yet another aspect of the invention comprises a method for the treatment of an occlusion in a branch of a bifurcated blood vessel having a common portion and two branches, such as the carotid artery, comprising providing an elongate member having an occlusive device at a distal end portion thereof, delivering the elongate member through the common portion of the bifurcated vessel and into a branch of the bifurcated vessel (such as the internal carotid artery), positioning the occlusive device in said branch distal of the occlusion, sliding a therapy catheter on the elongate member, occluding said branch only on the distal side of the occlusion by actuating the occlusive device, and treating the occlusion with the therapy catheter. The method further comprises using the occlusive device to occlude the branch of the vessel while: (a) delivering irrigation fluid to a distal end portion of the therapy catheter through an annulus between the therapy catheter and the elongate member; (b) passing the irrigation fluid out of a fluid flow opening in the distal end portion of the therapy catheter; and (c) positioning the fluid flow opening of the therapy catheter in said branch of the vessel at a location near the occlusive device between the occlusive device and the treated occlusion, such that fluid flows across the treated occlusion; and then deactuating the occlusive device.
Still another aspect of the invention comprises a method for the treatment of an occlusion in a branch of bifurcated blood vessel having a common portion and two branches, such as the carotid artery, comprising providing an elongate member having an occlusive device at a distal end portion thereof, delivering the elongate member through the common portion of the bifurcated vessel and into a branch of the bifurcated vessel (such as the internal carotid artery), positioning the occlusive device in said branch distal of the occlusion, positioning an outer catheter so that a portion of the outer catheter is in the common portion of the vessel, sliding a therapy catheter within the outer catheter and on the elongate member, actuating the occlusive device such that it occludes said branch of the vessel, and treating the occlusion with the therapy catheter. The method further comprises using the occlusive device to occlude the branch of the vessel while (a) delivering irrigation fluid to a distal end portion of the outer catheter; (b) passing the irrigation fluid out of a fluid flow opening in the distal end portion of the outer catheter; (c) positioning the fluid flow opening of the outer catheter in said branch of the vessel at a location between the occlusive device and the treated occlusion, such that fluid flows across the treated occlusion; and then deactuating the occlusive device.
Still another aspect of the invention comprises a method for treatment of an occlusion in a branch of a bifurcated blood vessel having a common portion and two branches, comprising positioning an occlusive device distal of the occlusion to occlude said branch of the vessel, treating the occlusion using a therapy device, delivering irrigation fluid between the occlusion and the occlusive device such that irrigation fluid flows across the treated occlusion towards an intersection of said branch and the common portion, wherein emboli in said branch are carried to the intersection, and allowing anatomical blood flow in the common portion to carry the emboli through another of the branches.
Yet another aspect of the invention comprises a method for the treatment of an occlusion in a blood vessel, such as the carotid artery, comprising providing an inner catheter comprising an elongate member having an occlusive device at a distal end portion thereof, delivering the elongate member through the vessel, positioning the occlusive device distal of the occlusion, sliding a therapy catheter on the elongate member, actuating the occlusive device such that it occludes the vessel, and treating the occlusion with the therapy catheter. The method further comprises uses the occlusive device to occlude the vessel while: (a) delivering irrigation fluid through the elongate member; (b) passing the irrigation fluid out of a fluid flow opening in the occlusive device such that fluid flows across the treated occlusion; and then deactuating the occlusive device. Still another aspect of the invention comprises a method of performing a medical procedure in a blood vessel using an expandable member which seals against walls of the blood vessel in response to application of an expansion force through a range of vessel diameters up to a maximum diameter beyond which sealing will not occur in the vessel, in which the method comprises positioning the expandable member in a selected blood vessel distal to an occlusion to be treated at a location where the vessel diameter is at least 20% less than said maximum diameter, applying an expansion force to cause the expandable member to expand into sealing contact with walls of the selected vessel at said location, and treating the occlusion while the expandable member is expanded, whereby the expandable member seals against walls of the selected vessel even if the diameter of the selected vessel at said location increases to said maximum diameter as a result of the treatment.
Another aspect of the invention comprises a method of treating an occlusion in a blood vessel, comprising positioning an expandable member distal to the occlusion to be treated, performing therapy on the occlusion, and using the expandable member to block migration of emboli created as a result of the therapy, while allowing blood to flow from one side to another side of the expandable member in a proximal to distal direction. The method further comprises positioning a fluid port of a catheter between the treated occlusion and the expandable member, and applying suction to the fluid port to aspirate fluid into the catheter while the fluid port is positioned between the treated occlusion and the expandable member.
Still another aspect of the invention comprises a method of treating an occlusion in a blood vessel, comprising positioning an expandable member distal to the occlusion to be treated, performing therapy on the occlusion, and using the expandable member to block migration of emboli created as a result of the therapy, while allowing blood to flow past the expandable member in a proximal to distal direction. The method further comprises positioning a fluid port of a catheter between the treated occlusion and the expandable member, delivering irrigation fluid through the fluid port, and using the irrigation fluid to provide fluid flow across the treated occlusion in a distal to proximal direction.
Yet another aspect of the invention comprises a method of treating an occlusion in a blood vessel, comprising positioning an expandable member distal to the occlusion to be treated, using a therapy balloon to perform therapy on the occlusion, using the expandable member to block migration of emboli created as a result of the therapy, while allowing blood to flow from one side to another side of the expandable member in a proximal to distal direction. The method further comprises using the therapy balloon to occlude the blood vessel at a location distal to the treated occlusion, positioning a fluid port of a catheter between the treated occlusion and said location, and providing fluid flow through the fluid port such that said fluid flows across the treated occlusion.